


Just a daily Adventure...and the luck of a crow

by EnchantedEvie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruise ships are cliche for sinking, Don't make fun of others, F/M, Life sucks sometimes, M/M, Mystical creatures and land far from here!, random dabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvie/pseuds/EnchantedEvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random drabbles of daily life.<br/>From a wrecked ship to a whole other work<br/>from ordinary to adventure<br/>from bad luck to good luck (no that's a lie)<br/>join Cyprus and his friends on a grand adv-<br/>no, I'm lying, just a dumping ground for when I'm bored and feel like writing and may or may not follow a plotline<br/>MxM? but there's more than one pair.<br/>I promise it'll look a lot better after the first chapter. I just suck at first chapters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was making a character profiles for no reason what so ever except for the fun of it.  
> Then I thought, hey! This'll make a nice story  
> Then I start writing...  
> and I regret it, but maybe it's cause I just suck at intro's..

Cyprus hates living the norm. In fact, all he ever craves is a bit of adventure. After all, doesn’t everybody? All he ever does is wake up, eat, head to school and return. The television is always on when he returns and it’s always on whenever he’s headed to bed. His life revolves around a simple and boring desk job over at the market square, where everybody else in the small town worked. He wore plain clothes and had boring hobbies and all he wanted was a little love in his life and a little spark of an adventure. He’s read all about adventures; Climbing mountains, exploring caves, treasure hunting in ruins, and sailing the seas running from pirates. Sure, he isn’t going to get anything in the very dull city he lived in and he was damned sure that pirates and ruins didn’t exist near him for thousands of miles.  
Give him a moment to start his little explorer career and he wouldn’t even know where to start. So what if one day he found an opportunity to start having a littllee fun? After almost dying on a cruise trip, he finds himself on a deserted island. It’s not a small island either. It’s a whole other world with magic and dragons and all of the sorts of fun he ever wished for…only for all the adventure he had once craved, he doesn’t actually have the “Hollywood” stamina the heroes on tv have. I mean….he can’t even run a good block without dying a little on the inside. So how the hell is he supposed to survive on this huge island…an island as big as a whole continent?  
\----------------------------  
It’s original. I thought I needed something to do because summer break is trying to bore me to death. I was looking around for a good character (to make) and came up with Cyprus (thank you internet!)  
A/N: The beginning may be very intro revolved and starts out as a novel, but it might just be a dumping ground. I’m not creative! I can make all the little short scenes I want and never pull together a good plot to write a whole novel. I’ll see where this goes.  
\----------------------------  
Ahhh….he was sailing the seven seas. Wasn’t that absurdly cheesy? Who cares. It was a break well deserved as much as he could claim. As boring as his life was, the 19 year old actually lived a pretty decent life, an easy one. In the mornings, he’d go and fix himself a decent breakfast of yogurt and fruit on certain days and orange juice, eggs, ham, bacon, and fruit slices on other days. It depended on his appetite really. Then he would grab whatever clean shirt he had in the hamper and whatever decent looking jacket and pants he had in the closet before heading off to work, because he had a wonderful lenient man for a boss who didn’t give a damn about dress codes so long as you showed up at work.  
Where did he work? He worked in an office near the east ends of the marketplace of his small city-town where in the summer it was like a steamer and he was a potato and in the winter it was like he was water to an ice tray. There were 5 cubicles to the office and 6 people at work. All he did was handle people’s paperwork. He didn’t even need a degree! All he did was go around and if someone needed something filed away, he was there for them. He got a decent wage too. Enough to go around looking comfy and happy in his not so expensive but not shit ugly clothes he wore and enough to put breakfast, lunch, and dinner on his table, enough to cover his cell phone, gas, rent, water, and all the other wonderful bills that was thrown at him at the end of the month.  
Then…he returned home, it was a good dinner (generally) and then television and then sleep. See? All he ever did was sleep, work, eat, sleep, work, eat. If you asked, you’d be bored like heck too!  
So once every two years, for a good long week, he left his amazingly wonderful job to go cruising with all the money he saved up at the end of the month, for any months. Which explained why he was lazing under the sun tanning his life away right now, sunglasses on his head and his platinum blonde hair gelled back to create that slick bad boys look. No shirt covered his torso but he had a cute blue and white Hawaiian shorts on, though the cliché leis were missing.  
Every now and again, the ship would rock a bit and a small amount of water would splash up and as he sat to the bars, he would get a small soaking. No biggie, it was boiling hot anyways. A few lazy dales and a few yawns told him that he was in decent need of a nap and it was well air conditioned in the ship, unlike the office.  
So which explained why he ended up lazily looking through his phone, chatting his a few co-workers and in which he would once in a while drop a few mocking notes that he was HERE and not THERE. Then, he fell asleep.

See, there’s always that cliché something that happens. It’s in every movie or book or show he’s ever watched where there just has to be some sort of storm that happens when the main character is on a ship of any kind and while he himself is not one to be arrogating proposing himself to be the protagonist of any story or plotline, he felt that he was one to just have the shittiest luck around. It was as if, on his birthdate, a crow can landed on his mother’s tummy and cawed, “Luck’s like shit for youuu!” before taking a dump and flying away.  
There was that one time he needed to learn how to drive and after a good week of planning, his lessons teacher cancelled on him because of family illness, or that one time he needed to deliver some important documents downtown…and it poured that day, or perhaps that one time he was looking forward to having a day to himself at the beach and it just so happened that he fell sick the day before.  
So when the ship he was on started to rock back and forth a bit more violently than it did earlier, he just stared at the ceiling and the first though that came to mind was, “Welp, ain’t I a dead man,” while having an apathetic look on his face.  
Then water came in….despite him not ever feeling or hearing any sound of crashing. Yep, just his luck, his amazing vacation. Maybe he shouldn’t have been mocking his co-workers earlier. The last thoughts on his mind was, “I should’ve just stayed home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyprus finds an inn...

Coconuts…  
There were soo many coconuts lying around that for a second, he wondered if it was all a dream and that he was pranked by his co-workers. Nah…the possibility of that was pretty damn low. He clearly remembered being insanely drunk the first day of his cruise and the hangover that followed the day after seemed just as real, painfully real.  
My head hurts. And his back…and neck and ribs. A few pieces of seaweed thrown around and hugging his legs and sitting up to brush them off, he realized that his bottom back hurt too… so much that he actually had a hard time getting off the ground. So for the next few minutes, the blonde sat on the sand observing his surroundings.  
The first thing he realized was that he wasn’t awake before. Definitely far from being awake, as he hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t laying on just sand, but rather he laid on top of a wooden board and around him, there were a lot more boards. Knocking his head, he came clear to what had happened. Ship, storm (I think?), water, waves, knocked unconscious, here…  
His beloved cruise ship had sunk, his vacation now a nightmare. Which sucked because his phone was probably dead and he didn’t see a single person around him whatsoever. In fact, all there was were grey looking sand, multiple pieces of boards nearly identical to the one he currently sat on, and pieces of random..things. Boots, sandals, a shirt?, bunch of bottles, a kitchen knife and pleased looking lobster. There wasn’t an actual piece of luggage and there was definitely no living breathing bodies around him. In fact, it was just like a deserted beach way and the only thing that brought comfort to him right now was the kitchen knife and the damned smug looking lobster.  
He had to assess. He was alone, check. He was somewhere in the middle of somewhere with a lobster, check. He had a weapon at least, yay check. He had clothes on, Good job, Cy….He was alone, oh he went through that already..check. He was alone….  
Very much alone. In fact, there was no other sound to be heard except for the rustling of his clothes as he strained to move and look around, the lobster walking around, and the sound of waves. There wasn’t even a seagull to be found! He always wanted a life like this. The Caribbean condo with nobody to bug him around with. Yet, he also wanted the life where he could climbs mountains like those amazing articles he reads on the news headlines every morning. Or that zip liner, the man who climbed a mountain, the woman who found a treasure in her backyard, the books that showed an average boy turned important as he rushes to save the world. Yeah, that was his adventurous side.  
…and that’s what he got. Getting up, Cyprus wasn’t sure, where he was, and he didn’t care to know. He didn’t want some answer to fall from the sky, no way! He wanted to explore for himself and see how long he could last on a deserted island.  
Brushing the sand off his shorts, which were just jean material and it was a pain to walk with the extra weight of water clinging to it, unsuccessfully before looking at the lobster and it looked back. That dumb thing looked like it won some sort of fight and presented it’s mighty brown claw in victory…well it was wrong, Cyprus was the happy one and as he began to walk around, taking in the view more and more, a smile crept on his face until he looked like some sort of maniac. He was alone…!  
Cyprus never liked his dad, a typical response towards the alcoholic gambler. His mother was dead by the time he was starting high school and he was the one taking care of his father at that age. Make the breakfast, wake the poor fella up for work, least he was late and then fired along with all the income they could ever pray to have, drive the hungover man to work, and later picked him up. He never made friends either. Cyprus was too much of a fool. He looked down on others with the apathetic look he often wore on his face. It wasn’t his fault! Man, half the time he ignored others was because he was daydreaming!  
Feeling the sand beneath his feet, a shifting sound with every step he made, he headed away from the sea and every so often, he stopped to glare at the lobster. It was following him and all he wanted to do was kick it, but he wasn’t a cruel guy…he just wasn’t about to lose to some crustacean thing! 

The trees were ugly. Like the beach was abandoned along with whatever care it would ever get, or maybe… it was one of those nuclear waste sites and that was why all the trees were mucky looking cause trees, last he checked, didn’t need constant human care. It would be just his luck if he did and would slowly die from radiation poisoning, because you know, just his luck. Only God knows just how long he was laying there, and he was pretty sure even God found his existence too boring to continued and brought his popcorn elsewhere.  
The dumb lobster was still trailing him and ever so often it stopped looking like it was exhausted or something so, out of his wonderful love of animals, he began to walk up the road though staying by the water side and every so often sprayed the animal with a bit of water. Maybe he’d make a real nice dinner!  
When the sand road ended, and dirt began to soil the soles of his feet, he finally thought he was getting somewhere. Oh and the trees? They weren’t dying at all. They just looked like that because God knows what random specie they were. Maybe they were unique to the island, who knows. From up close, it looked like rotten banana peels and felt like it too, but from what he could tell it wasn’t slumping and the leaves were actually wet and not dry and crisp looking like it would fall any moment. The barks looked solid through and through and it was standing pretty proudly on its own.  
Up the road, which gradually left the dull brown for a more foresty color, he saw what looked like an abandoned house. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he hurriedly ran up the dirty path to investigate, the lobster still trailing him, speeding up when he did.  
It was strange too. Last he checked, dogs and cats had the intelligence to bond with a human but no fish or lobsters…lobsters and crabs ran away from people, not towards them. He didn’t care. Cyprus just ran….

The door wasn’t locked and in fact, it was warm…  
…bustling inside, Cyprus was actually shocked to find that he was surrounded by tables and tables of people. What shocked him more was that there were…odd ones mixed into what looked like, for he couldn’t trust himself anymore, humans.  
“I betcha a half a pint of beer that I’m gonna land a lassie for dinner!” That was scary… “Give me a quarter and ten and I’ll betcha I can have a trail of boys for lunch!” said another. It was like a nightmare for sure and he made sure to pick up the lobster from the ground for, by now it was the only normal thing he could find. Lumps of beings, of what he could only describe as troll like, and half man half horses, centaurs, littered the dining hall (he would assume this was a dining hall or a restaurant or something) in half and the other half were people that looked like…him! You know…humans.  
There were a few stares directed at the new comer, but like anyone eating out, most paid more attention to their food, drinks or companions than whoever new guy was coming in. Those that did look at him mostly stared curiously at either him (he was pretty damn young to be in what appeared to be a bar) or at the lobster in his hand.  
Eyes scanning the wooden (mostly wooden) bar, he found himself by the counter of the place and made sure to put the lobster on the counter with a “I need some water for this guy…he’s tired…” because how else do you start a conversation when you don’t know what to say?  
What was he supposed to say? Where am I? Why are there strange creatures here? Where is this? For he was pretty sure he was the weird thing and strange creature, not them.  
The woman behind the desk looked curiously at the lobster before scratching her head with a, “ha…ha…” and leaving and returning with a small basin and in went the lobster. When she looked up she said, “Is that it?”  
The woman, who looked very much like your average human save for the slight purple hue in color of her skin and the four small horns protruding from her forehead. Her clothes looked less than ordinary, much like many of the people here, Laced white and silk covered her torso looking like a tunic or maybe a curtain that was draped across her body. She reminded him or the Greek statues he’d seen in textbooks, but there was no comment on it.  
Was that all I needed? Heck no! “Where am I?” he finally asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to add useless info to your useless info library...a bunch of the things I listed for bad luck actually happened to me but a bit tweeked. It rained a ugly load on my first driver's lesson, I did go downtown to do some paperwork...and it poured like nobody's business that day (the streets were even flooded...), and once I saw a crow on my way to school and I said, "Hey! A crow!" and proceeded to hit red light on every light there was....


End file.
